


The Legend of Zelda: Medallions of Life and Death (REDUX)

by Artemus_Cain



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action & Romance, Action Heavy, Blatant Author Insertion Fantasy Persona, Combat, F/M, Inspired by Dragonball Z Abridged, Inspired by the MCU, Painfully blatant, Swearing, The sex happens, Zelda has her smash bros powers because those are badass, did i mention the sex, romantic sex, somewhat casual sex, starts kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus_Cain/pseuds/Artemus_Cain
Summary: Shortly after what is now known as The Twilight Crisis, a heartbroken Link finds a way to reunite with Midna, and a darkness from the dawn of Hyrule resurfaces to strike when the kingdom is weak. Link, Midna, Princess Zelda, and a new ally must stand together to stop the return of the evil that started it all... (slightly rewritten from several years ago. Read the chapter 1 Author's Note for information)





	1. Last Glimmer of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this a while back on the other big fanfiction website years ago. In an effort to get myself to write again, I'm reposting it here, going over the chapters and rewriting some parts. Chapters 1 and 2 are fine, but chapter three sucks ass and I need to give it a complete overhaul. I can't promise a set upload schedule (and I respect the hell out of those that can) but I will hopefully squeeze this out within a year. I hope you all like this story and I hope to be accepted into circles because I'm just as socially awkward online as I am off.  
> Yes, give me your honest opinions as i really want to improve as a writer. I have several original stories I need to write, but my dream is to make a Smash Bros megastory inspired by the MCU, but that's a waaay off. (also I know nothing about Fire Emblem) I've rambled long enough so let's get this show on the road.  
> Also I don't know how this site works, so expect some duuuumb shit on my end

The sun was setting as Ilia, the young woman of Ordon, sat in thought at the Ordon Spring. It had been several weeks since the nightmare of Twilight descended on Hyrule. Most people were overjoyed and returned to their daily lives with renewed vigor and love of life and light. All, except one…

Ilia’s best friend since childhood: Link.

Link was the one who beat back the Twilight as the Hero Chosen by the Gods. His first day back in Ordon after the crisis passed, he told her, the village children, and a few adults of his adventures. Dungeon crawling, puzzle solving, meeting the princess, becoming a wolf of all things! The stories he told stretched the boundaries of imagination and comprehension. Not to mention the danger and evil creatures that he defeated. Starting at rats and bats, and ending with his slayings of dragons, humongous skeleton beasts, and two powerful kings of evil. The young man recounted his journeys with an air of humbleness, as he never forgot to credit those that helped him: The Princess, the Zoras, Telma and the Resistance, those at Kakariko, the Yetis, the Ooccoo, and… Midna.

Ilia picked up on something no one else did when he mentioned the Twilight Princess. Not an easy feat as the young man was good at concealing emotions, but to her it was clear as day. The trembling in his voice, his break of eye contact, the pooling near his eyes… Midna was the first ally he had on his mission. Although they started slightly resistant towards each other with the lad’s confusion and the imp’s attitude, they quickly became trusted and close partners. Ilia knew that her departure and breaking of the Mirror of Twilight broke his heart, even though he never said it.

When Link returned to work on the ranch, Ilia noticed that something changed in him. He would leave his house, go to work, and then return to his home. He never talked to anyone he ran into on the way. He rarely looked up from his feet. He stopped talking to the kids, stopped helping the adults outside of work, and stopped riding Epona for fun. He just… stopped being who he was. He never answered his door when anyone came to him. Even Colin, who looked to Link like an older brother or father, couldn’t get through.

She decided enough was enough and made her way to Link’s house at the edge of town. Upon climbing the ladder, she knocked a bit more forcefully than usual.

“Link, it’s Ilia, are you there?” She asked. No response.

“Link I need to talk. Link?” Still nothing.

“If you still say nothing I’m coming in there, you stubborn mule!”

Yet, again nothing. Sighing in exasperation, she jiggled at the door knob, surprised to find it unlocked. She stormed in. Not seeing him anywhere, she spun around, looked up and saw him sitting at the windowsill staring out at the sunset. “There you are you…” She climbed the ladder to face the recent recluse. “Link, we have to talk about your attitude as of late!”

“…go home, Ilia.” He said with almost a whisper. Not turning to face the young woman.

“No, Link, I’m sick of you not being you! You’re pushing people away! You’re not yourself, and I…”

“Ilia!” He yelled as he faced her. And she saw it. His eyes were almost completely red. Streams of tears seemed tattooed on his face. “…please” He whimpered out. “…leave me alone.”

“Goddesses, Link…” Her expression softened immediately. She saw something the hordes of evil would’ve killed to see. The Hero was defeated. Not by the blade of a sword, but by the shards of a broken heart. Ilia came closer to Link and laid her hand upon his cheek. “Link… you can’t keep living like this.”

He looked down and away from her. “…who said I wanted to keep living?”

“Don’t you ever say that! Not you!” She embraced her hero hugging his head to her chest. The human contact was enough. Link wrapped his arms around her as the floodgates burst open. He buried his head in her chest as he let out his wailing cries. Ilia couldn’t hold back either as her tears began to fall. In between his moaning sobs he’d pound the side of his fist against the edge of the windowsill, as if he wanted to inflict the most amount of pain on himself.

“Why, Ilia?” he managed to choke out. “Gods damn it, why?! Why did she do it? Why did she break it and leave me!?”

“I can’t say, Link.” She whispered out. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“I loved her! She made me feel more important than any Spirit or Goddess could ever… Oh, Gods, I feel empty! Physically empty, hollow… vacant… I…”

“Shhh… I know, Link, I know. Let it all out…” She ran her fingers through Link’s hair, trying anything to give her friend some comfort in his darkest hour.

He looked on his hand where his Triforce mark would show. He yelled out and slammed the fist against the windowsill again. “Triforce of Courage… that’s a laugh. She was my… courage. She was my spirit… Goddesses, she was my light.” He choked out an empty chuckle at the irony of that statement.

Ilia kissed the top of his head. “I know. Every time you spoke of her it was with the utmost admiration. You and she saved everyone… and everything.” The two Ordonians stayed in their embrace for minutes until Link’s sobs subsided.

“What can I do, Ilia? I can’t go on without her… I…”

She closed her eyes as tears began to form. “I don’t know, Link. I just don’t know…” She looked at him as he looked back. “Are you absolutely sure that Mirror thing was the only way? It can’t be fixed?”

“It’s not like before. It went to dust… and even then, it was her magic that reformed it…” Despair again claimed his voice.

“There’s nothing? No other way to go between worlds?”

“…not to my knowledge, no.”

She thought for a few seconds. “Not to your knowledge… maybe… but what about to someone else’s knowledge?”

Link pulled away to properly converse with his friend. “What are you saying?” He asked, cleaning his face with his wrist wrap.

“You said that the Princess possesses the Triforce of Knowledge?”

“Triforce of Wisdom, but yeah.” He corrected.

“Well… maybe she knows of a way. According to you, she does know a lot about magic and how to use it…”

“Yeah, maybe…” He said with a small glimmer of hope in his eye. “But I don’t know. She would’ve said something earlier… and she’s probably busy at the castle after all this…”

“Link, listen to me.” Ilia interrupted the hero’s thoughts and gently cupped her hands on his face. “If there’s one thing you taught me during all the Twilight craziness it’s that every last piece of hope you find is worth holding onto. I never gave up on you… and you shouldn’t ever give up hope on her.”

Link did something he hadn’t done in what felt like a long time. He smiled. He kissed Ilia on the cheek and hugged her tight. “Thank you. Thank you. Ilia.” She smiled brightly as she returned the hug.

^^^^^^^^^^The Next Morning^^^^^^^^^^

“You all set?” Ilia asked as Link got up on Epona.

“Yeah, more or less. Most of the stuff I got on my journeys with Zelda at the castle.”

Ilia chuckled. “Really? Never thought you’d need any of them?”

“I don’t think I need exploding arrows to help herd goats.”

“I’m glad you’re back in green again. It suits you” Ilia said. She picked up his Hylian shield and held it out for him to take. “The monsters are gone, but if worse comes to worse you should protect yourself.”

He leaned down to pick up the shield, and gave a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you, Ilia. For everything.”

She smiled. “Don’t push Epona too hard. And promise me you’ll be careful.”

“When am I not?” He laughed as he began to ride off.

Watching the young man follow his heart into the distance she had one thought replay in her mind. “Please find her, Link. Please… find her.”

^^^^^^^^^^Hyrule Castle^^^^^^^^^^

To say that Zelda was exhausted was an understatement. Not only was the castle damaged during the final battle with Ganondorf, but he killed her advisors and other trusted staff before Link and Midna could get to him. Leaving her to oversee her country, the palace reconstruction, and many other things all by herself. She was more than capable in her mind and spirit to handle these responsibility, but her body was still tired after all the events. Finally, a few days prior, she appointed an architect to oversee the reconstruction, and appointed someone in the court to address the problems the people brought forth as she rested.

Although, the most aggravating thing were those dreaded letters. Shortly after what was now called the Twilight Crisis ended, she received letters from the princes of neighboring kingdoms. Labrynna, Holodrum, Arceus, Korodai, Malaeth, and many others requested her hand in marriage. Something she dreaded growing up. When she was younger her mother and father told her she would be married to a prince from another kingdom. While that excited her younger self, as she grew older, she detested the thought of being with someone who only saw her for political gain. After her parents died, however, she knew she would have to eventually, to become a full Queen. Though now it was plainly obvious these cretins were seeking her hand at a time of supposed weakness, with the kingdom recovering. She briefly mused to change the rules. After all, she was still Absolute Ruler of Hyrule as the Crown Princess. But now, those thoughts were clouded in sleep.

While the sleep that lasted more than 10 hours did help, she did not want to get up and do anything. For the first time in her life… she allowed herself to sleep in. Until there was a knock at the door.

“Ugh, sorry, but your princess is in another castle.” She moaned out.

“I hope so, because it looks like flying Bullbo’s went through this one!” A familiar voice said. Zelda shot up.

“Link? Hold on one second.” She got up off the bed and closed her eyes as a light enshrouded her. Her night gown transformed into her traditional royal clothes. Finished, she went to the door and opened it. “Hello, Link.” She greeted.

“Hello, Princess.” Link replied as the two hugged.

“Please, there’s no need for formalities between us.” The hug broke, but she still held his hands. “Where’ve you been these past weeks? I could’ve used some muscle in the rebuilding effort.”

He looked away slightly. “That’s… kind of what I’m here for.”

She looked slightly confused but smiled nonetheless. “Do come in. I have some tea if you’re interested.”

“Just water is fine.” He said as she walked to a part of the room that had a small kitchenette. Link obviously knew her room wasn’t the one where they first met, but he didn’t think her quarters would be so… huge. He thought it was bigger than his house. Her bed was large with a curtain around it. There was a small kitchenette where she was preparing tea, there was a round table with four chairs a few feet across from her bed, and there was a desk with stationary on the other side of the room.

He saw her returning with the tea and water, so he sat at the table. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Zelda asked.

Link took a drink but didn’t return eye contact. “Zelda… I must be honest. I haven’t been well at all since… that day.” He didn’t elaborate on “that day,” but she knew what he was referring to. “I’ve felt… completely hollow… empty. Like I’ve been opened up and my soul’s been scooped out of me.”

“Midna…” Zelda said softly, before sitting right next to the hero. “You love her.”

Link felt tears well up in his eyes. He nodded.

“Link… oh Link, you poor boy.” She wiped the tears away with her gloved hand. “So young and completely enveloped by love, and the pain of the heartache it can bring…”

Link grabbed the Princess’ hand. “This is a longshot… but do you know of anything? Anything that can bring me to her? Anything that will allow me just to see her or talk to her?” Tears began falling again. “I can’t live without her. I know people say that about everyone… but I literally can’t. I can feel the emptiness inside me eating away at everything. I’m losing myself to my own despair! Please! Please, I…” He looked at Zelda, and saw her mood darken. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close as he began to cry audibly.

“I’m sorry, Link.” Zelda lamented, beginning to cry herself. “I am so sorry. There’s nothing I can think of. The only way into that land is the Mirror of Twilight…” Link gave into his sorrow and let out his anguished sobs, shaking into his sadness as he felt his soul disappear into a well of hopelessness.

Zelda nuzzled the top of his head and stroked his hair. Between her own tears she hummed a gentle lullaby her mother taught her. Whenever thunderstorms or imaginary monsters in the darkness scared her as a child, her mother’s voice and gentle loving arms would alleviate all fear. She knew for Link, though, it would be fruitless.

This was it. The end of the hero. Like a poison dart, the sorrow and grief in his heart will grow and grow and, one day it will consume him.

Unless…

She had no idea where the thought came from, but she then remembered one obscure legend from the era of the Hero of Time. When Link began to calm down from his shuddering sobs, she spoke. “Link, follow me.”

“W-wha…” Before he could think of what was happening she took his hand and lead them to her desk. There were two inkwells on the desk and she turned one clockwise. A nearby bookshelf shifted into the wall revealing a spiral staircase. As the descended the hidden stairs, Zelda snapped her fingers and light came from her hand. When they reached the bottom, Link finally spoke. “Where are we, Zelda?”

“The Forgotten Archive.” She said as her light shone brighter, exposing the contents of the room. The air was dusty. There were several bookshelves covered in cobwebs. On the ground were old armors, weapons, and artifacts. “This was a place that served as a shelter when I was younger. After I grew up, it was left alone and forgotten.” On her free hand, she materialized a small flame on her finger to burn away the thick cobwebs from a bookshelf. “Here is stored remnants of kingdoms past… these are the written records of the history of Hyrule and my family. And if we’re lucky…” She ran her fingers across the spines of several books stopping at a book bound in green. “Here it is! I read this once as a child. ‘Legends of Time.’”

“What’s it say?” Link asked.

“This must’ve been buried in my mind. It's written in an older Hylian dialect, but I can translate it.” Zelda flipped through several pages and read aloud. “‘On the edge of the kingdom’s reach lies a Temple in a Tomb. Rested in there is the Magic Mirror. If darkness falls on the sacred realm, use it to reach what needs to be purified.’ There is a place that matches this description.” She closed the book and turned to Link. “On the very edge of Hyrule’s boundaries at the east is a temple disguised as a tomb. There is a Magic Mirror there.”

Link’s ears perked up upon hearing the word “mirror.” “What kind of Magic Mirror?”

“If a being of evil lays its hands upon the Triforce, the Golden Land will be corrupted into a world of Darkness. The Six Sages from the era of the Hero of Time created it as a contingency plan in case he failed as a way to enter the Dark World.” Zelda ascended the staircase with the book, and with Link not far behind. “It’s meant to seek out worlds darker than our own. Luckily for us, the Hero of Time was successful, and thus it was not needed. And with Ganondorf dead, the Dark World should have returned to the Sacred Realm.”

“And you think this Mirror can transport me to the Twilight Realm?” Link asked with renewed hope and light in his voice. The two made it back to her room.

Zelda stopped and put her hand on his shoulder. “That’s the thing, Link. I’m not sure. The Mirror exists, I know this, but I don’t know if it’ll transport you there or not. It _could_ , but it could transport you some place dark and evil, or not work at all, or even kill you!” She looked deep into his eyes with pure concern. “You must understand this before you and Epona go galloping off.”

“Oh, I understand it, all right…” He said with determination. “I understand that this is the last chance to reunite with the only person in my life that can make me happy. The only person that can bring me back from this pit inside me.” He clenched his fist tight as his Triforce mark began to glow. “Even if I get thrown into a pit of demons itself, I’ll slay them all and crawl right out of it to see her again!” He then marched to the door.

“Link,” Zelda said as she ran next to him and grabbed his arm. “Rest. Head off tomorrow. You’ve had an emotional day and look completely exhausted.”

Link sighed. Despite his enthusiastic burst, he had to admit it was hard to keep his eyes open. He looked out the window to the balcony and saw the sun beginning to set. He sighed in exasperation. “You’re right… It’s getting harder to think straight…”

Zelda giggled. “There’s a vacant guest room next door. Feel free to rest as long as you need.”

Link smirked as he opened the door to the hallway. “Do I get a tea cozy and secret staircase in my room?”

“Get some sleep, hero.” She said with playful feigned annoyance, giving him one last smile before he closed the door.

Zelda sighed as she sat down on her bed. Her royal garb glowed bright as it magically turned back into her white nightgown adorned with royal embroidery and a Triforce symbol across her chest tying it all together.

Again, from the back of her mind, she felt… apprehension. Much like the days before Zant’s invasion. She was inactive on those gut feelings before. This time she took them to heart. She had no doubt Link would find the Mirror. He would find a way to Midna even if he had to fight through the entire pantheon of Gods themselves. But what would he bring back? Something was out there, she could feel it. Her guards and knights were still recovering. Despite their best efforts, they were in no condition to fight evil.

She then recalled a rumor. A tale of a wandering warrior. She hatched a plan of her own as she sat at her desk to write a letter for carrier pigeon, and bringing out her father’s old red book of secret contacts.

^^^^^^^^^^^The Next Morning^^^^^^^^^^

The drawbridge opened, and from the darkness inside the castle stepped out The Hero Chosen by the Gods. Zelda kept Link’s weapons safe after their journey ended. With no Midna, for now, to keep his inventory in a shadow pocket, Link took only his bow, quiver, a bomb bag, his lantern, and three bottles one with red chu jelly, one yellow, and some Great Fairy's Tears. His bow and quiver rested on his back behind his shield, while the others were tied to his belt. He lifted his horse whistle and called his trusted Epona to him.

“Link…” He heard from behind him. He turned and saw Zelda holding something in her hands. “I want you to have this.” She handed him a sheathed sword. “This was my father’s. Now, it’ll serve you.” Link drew the sword from the hilt and examined it. It was ornate like Zelda’s rapier, only a broadsword. Not as strong as the Master Sword, but possibly on par with the Ordon blade.

“Thank you, Zelda. I’ll return it in one piece.” He smiled as he sheathed the blade and strapped it to his back behind the bow.

The Princess leaned in and gave him a short sweet kiss. “I wish you luck, my dear friend, but something tells me you do not need it.”

He continued a warm smile as he climbed the saddle and rode off to the east. Determination was set in his gaze, but his mind was a total thunderstorm. So many emotions raged inside the young man’s heart and soul. Fear, apprehension, and sorrow were at total war with hope, courage and resolve. But above all of that was love. He loved his two best friends, Ilia and Zelda. They were lights in his darkest hour. When he was down, they picked him up, and showed him the path to find his heart. Above all else, he loved Midna. The imp that showed him an entire universe outside his ranch. It mattered not if she was imp, Twili, Princess… he loved Midna. The woman behind the titles. The woman who fought by his side. The woman who helped show him the man inside the boy. The woman who without her, all of Hyrule and Twilight would be lost. Link may be called The Hero, but that title, to him, also belonged to her.

As she watched the green garbed man ride after his heart into the horizon, Zelda closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer as a single tear traveled down her right cheek.

Farore, watch over your chosen champion. Guide him to his other soul. Nayru, grant them love, so they may find peace and happiness with each other. Din, grant him strength to face his coming challenges. Please, may you all be with him…

Zelda turned to a nearby guard. “I’m heading to my quarters to rest. Send word that I shall not be disturbed until I leave at my own accord.”

“Right away, your highness.” The guard answered as she went to spread the Princess’ word through the castle. Zelda headed right away to her room. Rest, however, was the furthest thing from her mind.

^^^^^^^^^^End Chapter 1^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Bounty Hunter: Gareth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In searching for the Magic Mirror that could reunite him with Midna, he encounters someone else searching for it. Is this bounty hunter truly his equal?

Link had to be getting close to the border of Hyrule. He’d been riding for hours nonstop. The map and directions from the book were very vague. With the only clue of “EAST” being his only lead. He saw the sun beginning to set. He was traveling along a wooded area and figured that’d be a place to stop. Epona slowed down and stopped near a large oak, and Link climbed down. “Rest up, girl. We’re riding out at dawn tomorrow.”

Epona then trotted to a nearby river and moved her head down to take a drink. Link knew she had a clever idea and scooped some water for himself. After a few drinks he sat down at the edge. He turned his gaze to the setting sun descending behind a mountain range. The sky began to take on a rusty orange hue. Link felt a bittersweet nostalgia wash over him.

“You know, they say this is the time when our world and the Twilight world cross over…” He sighed and looked up at the stars beginning to peek through the sky. “This time of day, for the past weeks, has… has been the only time I haven’t felt empty.” He then looked at his reflection in the water. “When the sun sets, I feel as if she’s still here. Still in my shadow. Still waiting to pop up and joke about my cap. Still there to offer me advice and assure me that I’m not alone in this fight.”

Tears threatened to gloss over his eyes. But a quick wipe with his sleeve and a sniffle successfully fought them back. He then felt something nuzzle against the back of his head. He turned and was greeted with the face of Epona, trying all she could to drive away the dark clouds from her master’s head. Link smiled, stood up, and stroked her mane.

“I’ll find her. Even if it takes me a thousand years, I’ll find her.” He walked to a nearby tree to rest for the night, but something caught the corner of his eye. He turned slightly to face the forest. Something flashed in his peripheral vision: something reflective. After a few more seconds, he saw the silver gleam again.

“Epona, stay here. I’ll be back soon.” Link said, heading steadfast into the woods. He walked several meters into the forest, brushing past wayward branches, until he reached a stone pillar. The pillar was part of several in a circumference around a hole in the ground lined with stone. Each pillar had a Triforce shaped reflective surface facing the west, facing the sunset.

After circling the pit several times, he saw a wooden door on the northern most wall. What remained of a wooden staircase circled the inside of the pit, the flow of time haven broken down most of it. Thankfully, vines sprouted near the doorway, offering a makeshift ladder that Link was accustomed to from his journeys.

Upon descending the vines, Link observed offerings on the floor. Various old plates and vases that must’ve contained flowers or other various offerings were shattered and scattered across the floor. They also being victims of time’s ravages. He also made note of some Rupees strewn across. They were larger and much older than the one’s he collected.

“Must’ve been from an older time…” he mused to himself. When he made it to the door, he saw a eulogy inscribed over it. It was slightly weathered, but still legible.

“ _Here lies the solitary soldier, who bravely gave his life during the Gerudo King’s insurrection. This soldier was the only one who fell on that dark day, giving time for her highness’ escape. All who enter do so with respect and dignity.”_

“Wow.” Link breathed out. He had a thought but kept it to himself. ‘ _Where was that soldier’s bravery when I had to get Ralis and Ilia to Kakariko?’_ He opened the wood door and found it to be predictably pitch black. He took out his lantern and entered the tomb. It was a change of pace compared to the dungeons he previously fought his way through. So far, this tomb was just a tight hallway. No other doors to throw him off guard. No rustling of Stalfos bones or Bokobins stumbling about. He didn’t even hear or see any Keese. He had to admit, he was kind of bored.

After half a minute of walking, he reached a stone coffin atop a large stone cube, covered in various etchings that were crumbling away.

“Oh… he’s here.” Link sat down his lantern and knelt next to the soldier’s resting place. He closed his eyes and said, “I thank you for your sacrifice.” before offering a silent prayer to the forgotten and unsung hero.

Suddenly, and startling the young man in green, the monument began to move backwards revealing a hole in the floor. Link kicked a stone down the hole and it hit the ground quickly. He jumped down soon after and found himself facing another long hall way. This one however seemed to descend at an angle slightly. Torches lined the hallway’s walls and light up every time Link passed. Link barely noticed. He was getting closer. He could feel it in his bones.

After another few steps, he noticed that the walls were suddenly further away from him. He was in a larger room. Another step and he saw an unlit torch pillar. Upon lighting it, the torches that lined the walls of the room lit instantly. He was in a giant domed room with various etchings on the walls depicting the Hero of Time in combat with the three guardians of the Spiritual Stones. Link always found it hard to believe that such a young child was able to single handedly save the world from Ganondorf’s insurgency, until Link himself had to finish the job. On the other side of the room, there was a giant stone door with the Triforce inscribed on it. The mirror had to be on the other side!

Before he could start towards the door… he heard footsteps behind him. He unsheathed his sword and shield. Someone followed him. He spun around to face this intruder.

“So you’re the one I was told about.” A deep male voice rang out. Out from the shadows stepped the warrior. He was the same height as Link, if not an inch or so taller. He had black hair styled like Link’s, though thinner so it laid flatter. His ears were pointed like all Hylians, though the right one was slightly deformed as if it part of it was torn off. His eyes were brown, and a scar traveled down the left side of his face.

Link also made note of his flashy wardrobe. He wore a long sleeved red coat with ten buttons that hung past his knees. It wasn’t buttoned up. He had a black vest fastened together with four red ropes across the buttons. Under that was a white shirt which obviously concealed chain mail. On the man’s belt was a sheathed scimitar with a hand guard that shielded the grip on the left. On the right side of the belt was a smaller holster, which possibly concealed a dagger. Link couldn’t tell. The belt held up baggy black pants and black boots that laced up to the shins finished off his outfit.

The man smirked and crossed his arms. “Aren’t you a bit too old to be playing hero, kid?” Link scowled at that. Kid? He had to be only a few years younger than this guy. The stranger chuckled. “My name is Gareth, the most sought-after bounty hunter in this kingdom and ALL the neighboring regions.”

Link did not look impressed at all. Gareth scoffed. “The guy who stopped the Subrosian rebellion in Holodrum? Me. The guy who wiped out the bandit hordes in Korodai? Me. The guy who fended off Bokoblin slavers away from Horon Village for a week without any injury? Me!”

Link still said nothing, continuing his stare down of the braggart.

“Really? Nothing? Man, the fucking people you meet out in the boonies.” Gareth’s shoulders fell. Usually his boasts would have people surrendering. “Whatever. I’ve been hired to obtain the mirror that lies behind that door. I never heard of this Sheik guy before, but for the amount he’s paying me for getting that mirror, I’d steal the crown off a dead king.” He then let out a smug laugh. “So are you gonna get out of the way, country boy,” Gareth then unsheathed his sword with his right hand and pointed it at the hero. “Or do you want to stay in the path of this one-man stampede?”

Link spun his sword around as a silent answer to Gareth’s challenge. Gareth smirked. “Fine by me.” The mercenary then charged at Link, ready to backhand a horizontal slice. Link readied a vertical stance to counter the oncoming battler. Swords collided with a loud clang as the two swordsmen vied for dominance. Link’s mind went to the final act of his war with Ganondorf, when the two swords clashed against each other to see who’d win the strike. Link pushed, but Gareth was able to push back at a standstill. Link had to admit, the guy was strong. As was his scimitar.

Gareth was slightly shocked at his opponent’s power. At this point he’d shatter his adversary’s blade and at least take out an eye. He’d have to change tactics. He exerted more strength as he forced the hero’s blade down by his feet with his own sword. Then he shifted his body around to deliver a powerful punch to the side of Link’s face.

The force of the blow was so strong, Link was knocked to the ground and bounced a few times before stabilizing himself to his feet. He rubbed his chin to make sure his jaw was still attached. Gareth was slowly sauntering to him. Link knew he couldn’t play defense this time. A charge toward the attacker and swords clashed once more. The two swordsmen traded blow after blow. To those uninitiated with sword combat, it would seem the combatants were sparring, or even dancing. The two were evenly matched. If Gareth stabbed, Link countered. If Link swiped, Gareth dodged. After half a minute of swordplay, they found themselves locked in the same stalemate at the start of the battle. Gareth moved again to subdue Link like before, though Link moved with the pressure Gareth was exerting and rolled out of the way. In mid roll, Link dropped his sword and shield and readied his bow. On steadying, he took aim and let fly an arrow.

Gareth was a quick thinker, and thanks to the size of his scimitar, he was able to deflect the arrow. Link fired off more arrows that Gareth also blocked. Gareth advanced on the archer, then leaped into the air to try to bring his sword down on the young lad. Link rolled out of the way at the last possible second allowing Gareth’s sword to strike the floor cracking the stone. Mid roll, Link stabbed an arrow into his bomb bag before readying it.

Gareth pulled his sword out of the floor in time to see Link readying another arrow. He held up his sword to block it, though he didn’t notice the blinking red object on the arrow’s tip.

It exploded on impact. Gareth flew back several feet and landed face down on the stone floor. Link was shocked that his opponent’s sword was still intact.

“Motherfucker!” Gareth yelled. He stumbled up. “That’s a new one. Exploding arrows...”

Link placed the bow back on his back and retrieved his sword and shield. He got into a ready position. Gareth wasn’t going to pull any punches now.

The bounty hunter dusted off his red coat. “Gotta admit, you’re crafty.” He then reached for his smaller holster with his left hand. “But you’re not the only one with secret weapons.” He pulled out what looked like a thick black tree branch. The object was about eight inches long and bent at an obtuse angle to form a handle. It was as black as obsidian and smooth, save for some angular cracks on it that were glowing a light blue. On the tip of the object that Gareth wasn’t gripping, a light blue glow emanated from a hole in the middle. Gareth twirled it around his finger a few times.

“This little beauty is a **Mage Channel**.” He smirked then looked directly at Link. “Want to see what it does?” He pointed it at the hero, and a magic energy bolt was fired out of the strange weapon. Link moved away as fast as possible, but the bolt grazed his cheek and scratched the skin. More shots rang out as Link took to running from the magic volleys. They were like what he encountered when fighting Puppet Zelda, yet these were smaller and faster but just as powerful. After a few seconds of chasing Link with magic, Gareth stopped to laugh.

“You know, I’m willing to bet you’ve got a sizable number of arrows with you,” He then spun the mage channel around his finger again. “But this bastard gets its power from the magic ether from the entire world. So basically… I can’t run out of ammo.”

Link rethought his strategy. He raised his shield as Gareth readied the magic weapon and fired volley after volley. The shots exploded with violent force against the Hylian Shield, forcing him back into the wall. Gareth then lunged a stabbing trust towards Link. Link deflected the sword with the shield, sending Gareth off to the side. Gareth seized the opportunity to kick Link in the stomach before turning to face him again.

Link stumbled back and tried to get some air before Gareth started his magic assault again. Link backed up against the wall again to wait for Gareth’s next thrust. When Gareth lunged again, Link this time dodged out of the way and Gareth embedded his sword in the wall.

“Gods damn it!” Gareth swore, trying to extract his scimitar from the wall. Link seized the opportunity and slashed the bounty hunter across the exposed side. Gareth yelled in pain as he stumbled back, the sword strike being strong enough to break the chain mail under his vest and shirt. Though with the extra force from Link’s slash helped to dislodge the sword.

“You little fucking…” Gareth sheathed his sword to clutch his bleeding side. “All right! Kid gloves are off!” He placed his now free hand on the top of his Mage Channel. The strange weapon glowed stronger from its cracks, and a powerful stream of magical energy flowed out like a raging river. Link ran from the barrage, only just staying ahead by a hair. After a few seconds the magic stopped as Gareth caught his breath. Link saw that he looked winded after his attack. Gareth yelled again and unleashed another magic stream. Link again stayed ahead of the attack.

Link saw the opportunity when Gareth caught his breath and closed his eyes. He sheathed his sword, ran up to Gareth, and executed a mortal draw followed by an upward vertical slash.

Gareth stumbled back and unsheathed his sword, swinging it wildly at nothing. He then fell to his knees and dropped his mystic weapon. He fell on his stomach and braced his upper body with his arms. He reached out for the Mage Channel but his arms gave out and his head hit the floor. Link swung his sword around and sheathed it with a chuckle. Midna always thought his little celebration “dance” was silly. Before he could turn around and head to the next room, Gareth lifted himself up with his sword as a crutch. His breath was ragged, and he clutched his side.

“What… the fuck… just happened?!” He stumbled to his feet. “I just got my ass… handed to me… by a guy who smells like wet goat!” Link shot a strange look, but he admitted to himself that he hadn’t bathed in a while. Gareth limped to a nearby wall to brace himself and pointed his sword at Link. “Who the fuck are you buddy?” Link was getting real tired of the mercenary’s mouth. “Eight hundred rupees isn’t worth this shit! Who are you, the fuck is that mirror, and why are you so bent on getting it?”

“Because that’s the only way I can see her again!” Link yelled out. Silence permeated the area.

Gareth blinked a few times. “…what?”

Link didn’t know why, but he opened up to the man who only seconds ago tried to kill him. He told everything: from his capture in the dark world, finding the fused shadows, racing to save Midna, getting the Master Sword, obtaining the Mirror shards, and ending the terrors of Zant and Ganon. It took him a few seconds to talk about Midna shattering the mirror, and finding out about the Magic Mirror. He was able to hold back his tears.

Gareth stared at the floor, processing all the information. After a few seconds, he looked up and spoke. “Holy fuck, you really are the Hero of Hyrule.” He then chuckled. “You could’ve said something.”

Link looked at Gareth as if a snake crawled out of his mouth. “…You were trying to ram a sword through my chest.”

Gareth opened his mouth to respond, but all that he could say was. “…well shit, you got me there.” A few more silent seconds passed before he spoke again. “I’m sorry, man. I just saw the paycheck and… 800 for a dusty old mirror…” Gareth grunted as he stood on his own, right hand still clutching his left side. He walked towards Link and extended his free hand. “On my honor as a soldier of fortune, I extend my deepest apologies for the craziness back there. I hate getting in between matters of the heart.”

Link tentatively shook Gareth’s hand. “Didn’t know bounty hunters were known for honor.”

“Hey, I have a moral compass. I’m no… assassin!” Gareth coughed a bit.

Link crossed his arms. “Really? With that magic show?”

“It wouldn’t have killed you… just… hurt a lot.” Gareth coughed some more. Harder than last time.

“You okay?” Link asked, wondering if he went too far in fending him off.

“Oh… this is nothing. I’ve taken… boulders to the back before… You, my friend… fight with true honor and… a sharp, sharp mind.” Link smiled and took the compliment. “If you want that Mirror, it’s yours. I’m not stopping you.” Gareth then limped to go retrieve the Mage Channel.

“Thanks, Gareth.” Link then walked to the door and placed his hands on it. He tried to move it up, but it didn’t budge. “Huh…”

“What’s the problem?”

“It usually opens when I push on it.”

Gareth limped up next to Link and placed his hands on the door. “Here, let me help.”

“You sure you can--”

“I’m fine. Ready? One… two…” They lifted on the unspoken three, and after a few seconds of extra exertion, the stone door rose and revealed a large room exposed to natural light. The room was completely empty, save for a pillar with a lockbox on top of it.

That was it. Link then took off running to the pillar while Gareth limped behind. Link opened the lockbox, and there it was. A simple handheld mirror. He picked it up and examined it. It was blue, save for the reflective surface. It looked so ordinary, but he could feel something emanating from it.

“Well, that’s it.” Gareth said, followed by another wheezing cough. “You know what to do?”

Link said nothing. On his left hand, the Triforce of Courage resonated. He touched the reflection and softly uttered, “…Midna.” A beam of light came down from the ceiling surrounding the hero. He felt himself rise into the air.

“Hey! Before you go, I didn’t catch your name!” Gareth yelled.

“It’s Link.” He replied.

Gareth smiled, despite the pain running through him. “Nice to meet you, Link. Hopefully next time we meet, it won’t be at the end of each other’s blades.” Link smiled back before he was completely engulfed in holy light. Gareth shielded his eyes until the light faded. He looked back to where Link was, but the hero was gone. Leaving only the mirror suspended in midair… until it began plummeting.

“Shit!” He yelled before diving to catch the mirror. He was able to grab it, but he landed hard on his wounded right side. He screamed out in agony as he felt the tear in his flesh get bigger. He gripped the mirror tightly in reflex. He tried to stand but the pain was too much. He attempted to crawl back to the previous room as his vision began to blur. He let out one more pained groan before passing out.

This could have been the place where the bounty hunter died in… but his body was picked up by a hand wrapped in bandages and carried out of the tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh yeah, Imma give you that sweet sweet author-insertion-fantasy-persona buuuuullshit. It's blatant, but fuck it, I love Gareth more than I love myself. And points if you get all the references.
> 
> The next chapter may take a while. I fucking HATED IT. It needs to be rewritten from the ground up, and with my day job and some home repair I have to do, it could be a while.  
> But hey let me know what you liked, what you didn't like and I'll see you when I see you  
> (listen to the new Judas Priest album in the meantime. it's really good)


End file.
